


Después de las cenizas

by PumpkinBird



Series: Un brindis por la inmortalidad [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Patrick, ese tiempo es tuyo…<br/>El nombrado se encoge de hombros y agrega con una pequeña sonrisa. -No me hará falta a donde voy…<br/>Y Pete cierra los ojos porque esas palabras le duelen más que nada en su maldita existencia, porque esas palabras impregnadas en resignación a algo peor a la muerte sólo le hacen sentir un lazo amarrándose a su cuello para asfixiarlo. Porque hay ciertos dolores que asfixian y hacen sentir que mueres, y que Patrick, su Patrick, le entregue lo único que le queda…<br/>-Pat, yo…<br/>-Shh. –Ahora es Patrick quien lo calla a él, mientas se levanta sobre la punta de sus pies para ponerle la cadenita que sostiene el guardapelo.- Ya nos volveremos a ver sí existe algo más allá, después de las cenizas."</p><p>{Safe creative code: 1508084839961}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El humano antes del fuego

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es el otro lado de la historia de "Escribo pecados, no tragedias", a pesar de todo, no necesitas de haber leído el otro para entenderle a este(: enjoy!

No tengo recuerdos que antecedan a ese.

Veo a un hombre sosteniendo un palo en alto, de esos grandes y gruesos con los que se tallan los bastones o los que se usan para hacer sillas, sus manos tienen arrugas pero no tiemblan, y sus ojos son tan oscuros que parecen negros. Su expresión es furiosa, y sé que la mía es de confusión y miedo. Tengo mucho miedo. El hombre grita, sus palabras hacen agujeros que atraviesan mis oídos, dejo caer el trozo de pan al suelo, llevando ambas manos a cubrirme de sus gritos, tapo mis oídos y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

Unos brazos me rodean para luego un cuerpo mucho más grande ser puesto frente al mío, cubriéndome, es mi madre. Ella es grande en comparación a mi diminuta figura, ¿Cuántos años tenía? Quizá tres, quizá cuatro, pero era pequeño, bastante pequeño.

_“¡Hazte a un lado, mujer, esa cosa de ahí es un ladrón y un engendro maligno!”_

Mi llanto sube en volumen, mis pequeñas manos se pegan a mis oídos en un intento por no escuchar, _no lo escuches, no lo oigas._

 _“Por favor, Joseph, ¡Es un niño!, baja eso, vas a hacernos daño.”_ La vos de mi madre se quiebra, las palmas de sus manos se unen en una plegaria y sus ojos tienen lágrimas que aún no han dejado salir; Me aferro a la falda de su vestido y escondo mi rostro entre la tela, manchándole con mis lágrimas.

_“Esa criatura está endemoniada, Francinne, ¡los amos debieron prohibirle la entrada desde que se supo cómo es qué fue concebido!”_

Mi madre junta los labios hasta hacerlos una línea, pero no dice nada, no puede hacer nada, es su culpa, las mujeres están llenas del pecado, son impuras, llevan a los hombres al camino prohibido, los alejan de su buen sendero, incluso a un muchacho con sueños de ser sacerdote, incluso a él, porque las mujeres son las aliadas de satanás, pecadoras por excelencia.

Lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas, lo sé porque su cuerpo tiembla del mismo modo en que lo hace por las noches cuando finjo estar dormido, pero aun así no se aparta, no me deja desprotegido.

_“¡Déjame romperle el cráneo, para librarnos de él de una vez por todas!”_

El hombre cierne una de sus ásperas manos en torno al hombro de mi madre y la quita de frente a mí, mis manos se escurren de sus ropas y ahora no tengo dónde esconderme, el hombre alza el palo y su expresión es furiosa.

Las primeras noches como inmortal, mi mente reproducía una y otra vez las imágenes, después de haber matado a unas 5 personas y haber concluido mi cacería, los recuerdos siempre volvían para cazarme a mí.

No me gustaba que me vieran, es por eso que subía a la torre norte de Notre Dame todas las noches, desde ahí tenía una vista hermosa del cielo, y había soledad. Demasiada soledad. Durante mis primeros años me escondía del sol por miedo a quemarme, había escuchado las suficientes historias de vampiros desde que era un niño, así que aunque sabía que eran mentira, no tenía el valor de averiguarlo.

Me gustaba estar arriba porque debajo todo era pestilente, Paris siempre fue una ciudad sucia y maloliente, sin sistemas de cañería y con más ratas que ciudadanos; por suerte yo no tuve la necesidad de criarme en la gran ciudad, sino en el campo.

Nací en el año de 1710, el mismo año en el que nació Luis XV, en la región de Limousin, a 20 minutos de Limoges en caballo, y a una hora a pie. El lugar siempre estuvo lleno de verde, a excepción de los inviernos en los que se teñía de blanco cada pradera y cada pastizal, el resto del año era caluroso, a extremo, y durante esa época lo último que querías hacer era trabajar al aire libre. Los inviernos siempre fueron crudos y duros para todos, sin discriminación.

Me crie bajo el cuidado de mi madre y el ojo atento de los demás criados, siempre esperando a por el momento en que rompiese un jarrón o no cerrara bien las puertas de los establos para tener una razón por la cual golpearme. Mi madre y yo trabajábamos para la familia que vivía en la casa, una mujer joven que casi nunca se dejaba ver, y su marido que siempre estaba ausente. Tuvimos suerte de ir a parar ahí, porque yo de haber nacido en otro lado, ni siquiera estaría aquí para contarlo.

En la casa mi trabajo era limpiar los establos y acicalar a los caballos, aunque por un tiempo también lo fue construir corrales para las gallinas. También había otros niños viviendo bajo esos viejos techos agoterados, pero jamás hice amigos entre ellos, yo era pequeño de estatura y moreno de piel, mientras que ellos eran rubios y sus cuerpos crecían a una gran velocidad.

Como he dicho ya, mi primer recuerdo es de un hombre queriendo matarme. Yo era el hijo bastardo de un joven cristiano y una mujer negra, y si esas no eran razones suficientes para ser ya una aberración, lo fue cuando decidieron que debía ser un demonio. Ocurrió una noche en Octubre, el viento soplaba con fuerza removiendo las ramas de los árboles, silbando con furia, amenazando con un tornado. La casa era un caos, los criados buscaban cerrar puertas y ventanas a como diese lugar, mientras que yo veía desde una de las habitaciones cómo los caballos se habían quedado afuera del establo, amarrados a los pilares de este. Corrí escaleras abajo en busca de mi madre, tenía que decirle lo que había visto, pero por más que corrí gritando su nombre, no la encontré por ningún lado.

Una de las puertas de la cocina seguía abierta, azotándose contra la pared a causa del tremendo viento, me asomé y vi a uno de los viejos trabajadores intentando cargar los costales de papas dentro, así que corrí a avisarle acerca de los caballos.

 _“¡Regresa adentro, niño, yo iré por ellos!”_ El hombre se encamino hacia ellos, con una cojera en la pierna derecha que le impedía moverse más rápido.

La verdad es que aún hoy no sé qué es lo que me hizo seguirlo a los establos, aunque tengo la sospecha de saberlo. Corrí bajo la lluvia que pronto se convertiría en tormenta, mis zapatos se llenaron de lodo y mis prendas se halaron cuando las ramas de los árboles se atoraban en ellas. Mis piernas eran pequeñas, apenas y podía mantener mi equilibrio, y estaba corriendo en medio de la lluvia en un intento, quizá, por ayudar al anciano. Había caído un rayo y los caballos estaban aterrorizados, el árbol estaba incendiándose a unos 5 metros de ellos, chisporroteando aún y a pesar del agua que caía del cielo. La tierra comenzaba a hacerse lodo en torno a mis tobillos, impidiéndome el moverme más rápido. Cuando por fin alcance al hombre, éste estaba intentando controlar a uno de los ceméntales blancos, mientras que el percherón que se usaba para arar la tierra se estaba enredando con su propia cuerda.

 _“¡Regresa a la casa, niño, regresa!”_ Aún bajo el aguacero podía ver cómo al viejo se le marcaban los fuertes músculos de un hombre de trabajo a la camisa, cómo sus cabellos empapados le escurrían por la cara, y cómo a pesar de la intensidad de la lluvia y el creciente avance del fuego, seguía intentando poner a salvo a los animales.

Después de unos segundos de mirar, reaccioné e intenté deshacerle los nudos al que se había enredado, el caballo era enorme, ni siquiera creo haberle llegado en tamaño al calcáneo. Relinchaba y se paraba en dos patas, quizá intentando aplastarme, aturdido por la lluvia y asustado por el fuego.

 _“¡Regresa a la casa!”_ Sus gritos se perdían entre las gotas reventando con el suelo y el sonido de los rayos, pero a pesar de eso logré escucharle, pero le ignoré. Tenía que salvar al caballo. Me rendí sabiendo que jamás podría alcanzar a desatarle el lazo del cuello, pero quizá sí podría desatarlo del tronco, así que lo intenté. Pequeño o no, era buen escalador, así que haciéndome de todas las fuerzas que tenía en los brazos y en las piernas, subí hasta una buena altura e intenté hacerlo, mis pequeños dedos huesudos se metían entre las cuerdas y torpemente lograba desatarlo, la cuerda estaba tensa pero podía hacerlo, hasta que de repente un cuerpo se paró frente a mí, su sombra siendo maximizada por la luz de un rayo, alcé los ojos y frente a mí, acariciando al caballo, estaba una mujer.

Los percherones son animales robustos y fuertes, lo suficientemente grandes como para superar la estatura de cualquier mujer, pero ésta parecía incluso más grande, su vestido gris apenas rozando la tierra, como si estuviera flotando.

Extendió la mano y me la ofreció.

 _“¡Aléjate de él, bruja_!” una roca se impactó en la mejilla de ella con fuerza, con tanta fuerza como para haberle atravesado la carne, pero ella no sangró. En cambio, se giró con el rostro más fiero y con el reflejo del árbol en llamas en los ojos. Su boca se abrió, y de ella un sonido infernal fue proferido. Me cubrí los oídos y a causa de ello, perdí el equilibrio.

Los caballos siguieron relinchando con fuerza, intentando huir ahora también del nuevo peligro infernal, sus ojos estaban aterrorizados, y sus cascos se elevaban al cielo en un intento por asustarla. El percherón se mantenía quieto.

Recuerdo un dolor terrible y gotas rojas escurriendo por mi pierna derecha, el agua llevándoselas como si fuese un intento del cielo por alejar de mí el peligro que a veces llegan a traer las brujas. El viejo sostuvo un leño entre sus manos y se encaró a la criatura, moviéndolo a los lados en un intento desesperado por alejarla. El caballo blanco, que estaba más cerca del hombre, comenzó a dar patadas y una de sus patas se impactó con el leño, haciendo que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio y callera al lodo y la creciente corriente que formó la ladera inclinada.

La mujer se giró a dónde estaba yo, y sonrió. Me arrastré en el suelo sin perderla de vista, ella tenía los brazos extendidos como si se ofreciera a cargarme, mirándome con algo parecido a ternura, pero con el rojo de las llamas reflejado en sus ojos.

“ _Ven, bebé, ven_ ” Su vos era aterciopelada y dulce, como las que se usan para cantar canciones de cuna. Sus cabellos negros le escurrían como enmarcando su rostro, y había algo de color en sus mejillas. Cuando no pude arrastrarme más porque el dolor era insoportable, la mujer se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y por un segundo pude ver debajo de ese vestido estaba flotando. Se rio, su risa aterciopelada y cantarina, mientras me alzaba en sus brazos, y todo su cuerpo se sentía frío, y yo tenía mucho frío.

Esa fue la primera vez que toqué el infierno, y éste era helado.

La mujer me sostuvo en brazos por más que yo me removía y lloraba, pero cuando comenzó a cantar… Mi cuerpo se sintió sin fuerzas, con sueño, mucho sueño, de repente ella me estaba acomodando contra su pecho, acunándome, el percherón negro mirándola hacerlo.

Un rayo furioso iluminó el cielo, cayendo en otro árbol cercano, los caballos volvieron a alarmarse y él hombre debió recuperar el conocimiento porque de inmediato se encontraba de pie, frente a nosotros, horrorizado mirando la forma con la que mi cuerpo perdía color y calor en torno a los brazos de ella. Tengo la creencia de que ella fue enviada a reclamarme, a matarme y llevarme con ellos para después de que terminase el fuego, renaciera de las cenizas, aunque no le tengo fe del todo a ello, puesto que yo era demasiado pequeño como para ser un vampiro, así que quizá sólo estaba ahí para alimentarse de mí.

De cualquier manera, se negó a soltarme aún y a pesar que el hombre le arrojase piedras, y le gritase nombrando a todos los santos en los que los cristianos creen.

Hay cosas muy curiosas en cuanto a la religió que hasta el día de hoy me siguen causando gracia; Como he mencionado antes, mi madre fue una mujer impura que tuvo un hijo bastardo junto a un joven que estaba a meses de irse al seminario, en la iglesia nunca era bien recibida debido al color de su piel, pero cuando quedo embarazada fuera del matrimonio, ni siquiera pudo poner un pie frente a la capilla. Así que de este modo ni siquiera pisé tierra santa estando en el vientre de mi madre, y mucho menos fui bautizado como debe de ser bajo la enseñanza del señor, según me dijeron, mi bautizo fue presentarme frente a ídolos de barro que mi madre escondía en una vieja maleta, y que puso frente a mi cuando cumplí tres horas de haber nacido. Con forme fui creciendo, se me siguió negando la entrada a la parroquia del pueblo, aunque mi madre me obligó a memorizar algunos versos de los cuales me he olvidado ya, y me hacía repetirlos todas las noches antes de dormir. El Dios de los cielos nunca estuvo presente en mi vida, no mucho más de lo que mi padre me heredó con su esperma, así que cuando el infierno se hizo presente ante mi, yo no tuve nada para rechistar.

Aquel acontecimiento de la bruja fue el que encendió los leños y puso a hervir el alma maldita a la ignorancia de los humanos, quienes comenzaron a tratarme de la peor manera posible, buscaban cualquier excusa para golpearme pero al mismo tiempo parecían temerme. Y era gracioso, porque yo tenía cerca de 6 años y ellos agachaban la mirada para no verme.

Yo no lo sabía entonces, pero el infierno marca a sus bestias de tal manera en que todo el mundo sepa a quién pertenece.

Mi infancia y mi suerte acabaron en el año de 1722, cuando mi madre murió en una noche de otoño después de una larga espera, recostada en su cama; Su mano derecha sujetando la mía, su mano izquierda tomando la del personaje muerte. La peste nos arrebató algo a todos.

Cuando cumplí los 17 años, mi trabajo fue el de construir corrales para resguardar a las gallinas y a los cerdos, pero para ello tenía que conseguir leños y piedras, las cuales fui a buscar dentro del bosque. Los bosques franceses son tupidos y frondosos, como los hombres de Francia, y el vino es aún más fuerte que las resistentes maderas que de ahí se talan; Recuerdo haberme llevado conmigo uno de los caballos para que me ayudase a transportarme y a transportar la madera, y armado con nada más que un cuchillo de carne me adentré en el bosque.

No recuerdo la temporada, y de ser sincero no creo que siquiera sea de importancia saberlo, así que diré que fue en alguna época del año en el que las castañas se desprenden de las ramas. Salí de casa al atardecer, y para el momento en que terminé de recoger y atar la madera al lomo del animal, escuché algo.

Durante mis siglos de vida he escuchado bastantes leyendas ser contadas, la primera, como es de esperarse, fue la de las brujas, pero durante mi vida humana también se rumoraban de puerta en puerta acerca de criaturas que merodean en las tinieblas, escondiéndose del sol y las cruces de madera, con garras en lugar de uñas, y colmillos en lugar de dientes.

Recuerdo una vez haberme topado con un hombre de gabardina y frac en un pub de Irlanda, el cual decía ser cazador de _Dearg-due_ , o bebedores de sangre roja, y quien se jactaba de poder oler con su puntiaguda nariz a los vampiros estando a cientos de kilómetros de distancia para luego buscarlos y atravesarles el corazón con una estaca. Yo estaba sentado a su lado mientras compartíamos un whiskey añejado y molestábamos a las camareras, él nunca supo que yo era uno de esos _Dearg-due_ hasta que le desangré por completo.

Cuando alce la vista mis ojos se posaron sobre la figura de una criatura acuclillada sobre la rama gruesa de uno de esos robles más viejos que mi propia futura existencia, aún puedo describir su apariencia, porque algunos años después me volvería a encontrar con él: Su cabello se contorneaba en pequeñas ondas castañas, su ropa probablemente la había robado de alguna de sus víctimas de la época, y no tengo ni una endemoniada idea de su edad. Su piel pálida y sus grisáceos labios me hacen saber ahora que lo recuerdo, que el vampiro frente a mi presentaba una enorme sed.

Deje de atar los leños al lomo del caballo y me concentré en buscar la pequeña y ridícula arma con la que contaba. El vampiro se burló de mí.

 _“Dime, humano, ¿Qué es lo que hace a la sangre tener un aroma tan apetitoso_?” Preguntó en un acento extraño, y su vos era seca y rugosa como si no hubiese hablado por años. _“Vamos, suelta esa cosa, muchacho, y mejor ven aquí para que pueda olerte”_

Recuerdo haber sacado el filoso objeto de dentro de mi bolsillo y haberlo levantado en alto, como si así pudiese meterle miedo a la criatura inmortal que tenía frente a mí, las manos me temblaron y casi resbalo con el musgo, y aun así, en lugar de retroceder y huir, me acerqué y le enfrenté.

 _“Aléjate de mí, criatura del averno”_ Recuerdo bastante bien ese momento, recuerdo el miedo y mi intento por no verme cobarde, recuerdo la sangre corriendo por dentro de mis venas como si eso fuese lo único que pudiese escuchar, y ese el recuerdo más nítido de mi vida como humano: Es el que me recuerda que alguna vez estuve vivo.

La criatura frente a mí se burló y se cruzó de piernas, en apariencia no debía de ser mucho mayor a mí, aunque la textura y el color de su piel pertenecieran al de un muerto. “ _Cuida tus modales, niño, estas frente a un anciano que ha visto y oído mucho más que tú, y que podría matarte”_

Recuerdo haber tenido mis manos temblando, sosteniendo ese cuchillo como si de verdad creyese poder hacer algún daño con él, como si sus palabras no me provocaran ganas de devolver mi escaso desayuno de huevos y pan duro, recuerdo la adrenalina y el bombeo de mi corazón, sístole, diástole, despolarización, polarización. Recuerdo el sentimiento de mis pulmones hinchándose hasta el punto máximo, y recuerdo sentirme como si eso no fuese suficiente. La expresión en el rostro del vampiro era de puro éxtasis, como si ese carnaval en mi corazón fuese un desfile de perfumes. La sangre embriaga con su aroma.

 _“Dime, muchacho humano, ¿Qué es lo que hace de la sangre el mejor alimento, la mejor droga?”_ De improvisto el hombre dio un salto, cayendo a metros de mí, su expresión corporal gritando _cacería_ , su rostro demostrando sed. “ _Dime, Peter, ¿Qué hace a la sangre humana tan tentadora?”_

Mis pies se detuvieron en seco, mis pulmones dejaron de intentar meter aire a mi cuerpo, mi corazón se volvió aún más irregular en sus movimientos.

 _“¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?”_ Pregunté con miedo, mis manos temblando porque de repente la valentía me había abandonado, y la realización de que no podría salir con vida me embriagaba hasta la locura. El terror humano más grande es a la muerte, pero ellos desconocen que la muerte es la salvación al verdadero horror.

“ _He vivido más años de los que te puedes imaginar, he visto imperios nacer e imperios caer, he visto al amanecer y al anochecer criar al alba como si ésta fuese una buena hija, he visto los mares convertirse en desiertos, y tú, Peter, me preguntas cómo es que sé tu nombre_ ”  

De pronto y sin yo notarlo, su rostro estaba a medio metro del mío, tan cerca que podía sentir el frío de su carne lamer mi tibia y viva piel. _“¿Puedes oírlo? Dime que puedes escucharlo, que lo sientes golpear contra tus costillas, con miedo, lleno de vida tan frágil y fácil de arrebatar_ ” Dio un paso más y fue en ese momento en el que incluso yo escuché mi corazón; “ _Tienes mala suerte, Peter, muy mala suerte, posees una de las mejores melodías que he escuchado, y uno de los aromas más dulces que he olido, y aun así nunca podrás escucharlo y olfatearlo por ti mismo, es una pena, una lástima… Una lástima que no pueda matarte”_

Di un paso atrás, el vampiro se quedó viendo a la nada, perdido en el crepúsculo dorado en el cielo, la luna cobrándose paso entre las nubes oscurecidas de una próxima tormenta, la luz del día agotándose, abriéndole paso a la oscuridad. Retrocedí, sin tener el valor de darme la vuelta y echar a correr, asustado como una oveja, y con cada segundo que pasaba y el sol y la luz se extinguía, la persona frente a mi adquiría más la apariencia de un muerto, sus dedos parecían garras crispadas, y sus labios lucían resecos como uno de esos desiertos de sal. El caballo relinchaba y se paraba en dos patas, intentando amenazar a la criatura que él debía catalogar como un depredador sin posibilidad de errar.

 “ _Pero sería un pecado el no beber de tu sangre_ ” Dijo, y justo en ese momento el cielo descubrió a la luna, el pálido blanco que de ésta siempre se desprende iluminó el par superior de colmillos dentro de sus fauces. Mi cuerpo entero tembló, mi corazón nunca había latido tan rápido. “ _Y realmente a mí no me gustan las tragedias_ ”

Y esa noche, William bebió de mí, convirtiéndose en el primero y también en el último en hacerlo.

Algunas veces me detengo a disfrutar de mí tiempo, a aferrarme a los humanos con tranquilidad, sentirlos aferrarse a mi como si estuviesen intentando sostenerse a la vida, pero en realidad haciendo todo lo contrario. Algunas veces me detengo a escuchar sus respiraciones y a tratar de memorizar su ritmo cardiaco, tan irregular, tan estrepitoso e impredecible, la vida humana es eso: Impredecible. Algunas veces me tomo el tiempo para saborear cada gota de su sangre, y he descubierto que la última gota que sale de sus cuerpos siempre es más deliciosa que la primera, a veces disfruto de recorrer sus cuerpos con mis dedos, para trazar figurillas sobre sus pieles, marcando ahí donde la circulación se ha hecho casi nula.

Algunas veces con eso intento recordar lo que era tener vida, estar lleno de sangre que no está descompuesta, intentar imaginar cómo era el aroma de mi sangre, el sonido de mi corazón, intentar contestar a la pregunta que ese viejo vampiro alguna vez me dijo.

William bebió de mí y me mantuvo durante 4 días entre el borde estrecho que hay entre la inconciencia y la muerte; Bebía de mí y luego me dejaba dormir, y cuando despertaba, me daba pan, vino y carne para que comiera y volviera a dormir, y al despertar, volvía a alimentarse de mí.

La quinta noche desperté en el medio del bosque, el caballo seguía ahí al igual que los leños, el vampiro se había ido pero me había dejado varias marcas en el cuello, y el cuerpo hecho un moratón paliducho. Esa noche supe que jamás podría volver a la casa en la cual mi madre me había dado la vida y en la cual ella había muerto, esa noche supe que los pueblerinos y los demás criados en la casa no me dejarían vivir de tan sólo darme una mirada y darse cuenta de lo desangrado que estaba, es por eso que esa misma noche tome las riendas del caballo y me dirigí al norte.

Esa noche no tuve miedo de perder mi hogar ni de dejar atrás todo lo que conocía, esa noche estaba más asustado del infierno que de mis propios pasos.

Dos días después de que partí, mis pies pisaron por vez primera las sucias e infestadas de pestes calles de Paris, un 7 de Octubre de 1726; Me tomó dos meses y dieciséis días establecerme en un buen lugar alejado de los piojos, aunque durante noches tuve que compartir mi cama improvisada con un puñado de ratas y sus crías; Durante el día mendigaba por monedas y me las arreglaba para robarle el pan a los perros de una familia, y así lograba sobrevivir día a día.

Un tiempo después conocí a un joven que se dedicaba a robar pañuelos, mis pobres experiencias como pueblerino me habían hecho toparme con él creyendo que estaba tomando los pañuelos de los caballeros prestados, y no basto más que un puñado de malos chistes para agradarle, y para que él me invitase a quedarme en su casa. Su nombre fue quizá Gabriel, no lo recuerdo mucho ya, en realidad, pero compartíamos edad y con el tiempo también compartimos mujeres. La casa donde nos quedamos la compartíamos junto a un montón de niños piojosos y una mujer enferma y anciana, la madre de Gabe, y por ello todo el lugar apestaba a orines humanos y de rata, una peste tremenda incluso para mi pobre sentido del olfato humano.

Gabriel me enseñó todo lo que sabía acerca de la profesión – _Tienes que esperar a que se distraigan, cualquier cosa es útil, una paloma, un mosquito, la cola de una rata, y con bastante cuidado meterás la mano en sus bolsillos, pero ten cuidado de no tocar mucho porque de hacerlo te mandarán a la horca, o te quemarán vivo_.

Durante algunos meses me dediqué a robar pañuelos y a levantarles las faldas a las señoritas, siempre fue divertido encontrar una buena prostituta en algún callejón oscuro que debería de estar vacío, usando de cama las maderas o la tierra del suelo, pagando con centavos y a veces no haciéndolo, y ellas no podían hacer nada porque de gritar, la policía las encontraría y las encarcelarían hasta que sus mugrosas malditas almas pecadoras se pudrieran en el infierno, o en la cárcel. La vida tampoco fue justa para nadie.

Con los meses aprendí a quién sí y a quién no hay que robarles, con quiénes puedes pelear y cuándo hay que correr, aprendí que matar no es tan mal pecado para alguien a quien puede ser condenado a morir por robar una pieza de pan, aprendí que el hambre a veces es tu mejor enemigo, y que parte del dinero que ganas se utilizará para intentar curar a una mujer que ya está más muerta que viva.

Y fue durante esos meses en lo que vi por primera vez Notre Dame, aunque estando allí, de pie y a punto de entrar porque ahí nadie tenía por qué impedirme el paso, algo me hizo quedarme donde estaba, quizá era la forma con la que todas esas estatuillas talladas me miraban como si estuvieses señalándome con sus ojos de piedra, con repulsión, quizá con odio. Como si todas esas cosas sin vida me tuvieran repudio, lo que en ese entonces no sabía, pero que descubriría después, es que nada realmente podría impedirme irrumpir en el templo al señor, porque pertenecía a tierra de nadie.

Así pasé dos años de mi vida como predestinado, robando, bebiendo y teniendo sexo sin remordimiento, creyendo que lo tenía todo a pesar de no tener nada, creyendo que la vida puede ser fácil y para nada efímera, olvidándome de que en realidad todo somos pasajeros de un viaje que no debería de tener otros destinos, y algunos de los pasajeros del tren bajan antes, y otros lo hacen después.

Siete años después de que mi madre murió, la mamá de Gabe también lo hizo, y se llevó la cordura de él junto con ella.

Mi existencia volvió a dirigirse a las calles, entre las ratas, a donde pertenezco y siempre he pertenecido. Durante semanas viví a base de vísceras de pescado que lograba recolectar cuando terminaba el mercado y los desperdicios eran arrojados al piso como si granos de arena se tratase, y también me alimentaba a base de las manzanas que se daban en los árboles de algún buen ciudadano que no tenía perros que las cuidarán. Debo admitir que a ese mismo hombre, en un futuro cercano, le robaría la sangre y le violaría a la hija.

Pasé 2 meses de hambre y 3 de enfermedad, pero jamás tuve al personaje muerte tocando mi carne lo suficientemente cerca.

Fue en un otoño, también, cuando conseguí trabajo como jardinero en una gran y vieja casa al centro de la ciudad, con un gran jardín y un par de percherones a los cuales preparar las herraduras. El ama de llaves, una mujer gordinflona, de rozadas mejillas y amargo carácter, me hizo bañarme y me preparó una cama en una de las habitaciones, me sirvió sopa fría y me dio pan duro, y me hizo dormir con tan solo una sábana fría, esa fue la primera vez en años en que me sentía tan bien.

Mi trabajo comenzaba a primera hora de la mañana y terminaba a tardías horas de la noche, comía en un cuenco sucio y mi ropa debía ser depositada en un cesto para que alguien más la lavara, los caballos siempre debían de estar preparados por si alguien quería montarlos, y la regla principal era no molestar a la mujer del señor de la casa, si es que ella estaba, y jamás, jamás, hablar con los hijos mellizos del amo.

Que gracioso es ahora saber, que las reglas nunca fueron inventadas para mí.

Ocurrió a la semana de haber comenzado a trabajar en la casa, se estaba preparando una cena especial porque el amo había cazado un venado magnifico, _del territorio de Limousín_ , habían dicho. Y como era de esperarse, tal acontecimiento hacia merecer a que yo, el que cuidaba de los caballos, entrara a la casa y ayudara a los demás criados a prepararlo todo.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi.


	2. La vida anterior a la otra vida

Los caballos son animales impredecibles, no son nobles como un perro, pero tampoco son salvajes como una bestia, más bien, creo yo, que la libertad que les corre por la sangre les hace ser independientes. Si el caballo no desea ir hacia la derecha, no importa cuántos golpes le des, no irá.

_“Escúchame bien, tienes que jalar la rienda al contrario, y mantén las manos y la espalda recta, Patrick, por un demonio.”_

_“¡No tienes por qué ser tan descortés!, ¡Anda y ayúdame!”_ El caballo jaló su cabeza hacia la izquierda, relinchando, recuerdo haberme estado aguantando una carcajada mientras veía al pobre chico intentar controlar al fuerte animal.

Recuerdo perfectamente los caballos que poseían en la casa, era dos camargueses, un par de percherones y un semental bretón, a mí me tocaba encargarme de domar las crías cuando de estas hubiera, hacía de cochero, y durante un periodo más corto, también me pagaron por enseñar a los mellizos Stump a montar.

El barón, Patrick, había demostrado estar aterrorizado por las bestias desde la primera lección, si el caballo se acercaba para olerlo, él retrocedía con tanta rapidez que terminaba por asustar al animal o caer al suelo; en cambio, Francinne poseía una gracia hermosa para acercarse a ellos, casi como si bailara, y los caballos, por supuesto, siempre fueron sumisos ante ella.

Si mal no recuerdo, era entrado el año de 1729 y el clima en la Francia de ese entonces se parecía más a lo invernal que al verano, el aire era tan frío durante las noches que terminabas gastandote las energías al intentar respirarlo, recuerdo también haber escuchado las noticias que llegaban desde la Gran Bretaña, donde decían haber visto luces de colores en el cielo que anunciaban las próximas desgracias que tomarían lugar en el mundo.

_“Utiliza la mano izquierda para sostenerlo, tienes que usar todas tus fuerzas y emplearlas hacia la dirección contraria a la que el caballo busca, así le pondrás una barrera y no podrá moverse, sólo concéntrate”_

Patrick tenía 18 años en ese entonces, y su piel lechosa rebosaba en colores rosados a causa del esfuerzo, era esa clase de barones a los que no se les podía clasificar como niños, pero tampoco como hombres, y por más que él quisiera demostrarles a todos que ya era adulto, su torpeza medio infantil siempre le detenía.

_“Si te sigues riendo, haré que te despidan, ¿Escuchas, Peter? ¿Escuchas?”_

Recuerdo haberme estado riendo de él después de un rato en los que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, el caballo seguía rehusándose a seguir órdenes y buscaba su libertad a toda costa, pero yo no lo culpaba por ello, recuerdo siempre preparar el Bretón para Patrick, y la yegua marrón para Francinne, porque el Bretón era pequeño y arrogante, justo como Patrick, pero con músculos.

Aún puedo recordar la forma con la que mi estómago dolía después de una decena de grandes carcajadas, y recuerdo a Patrick sostenerse con fuerza de las riendas y gritarle órdenes al caballo, como si fuese un perro. Patrick tenía el oro en el pelo y el cielo en los ojos, y a veces, por más que yo quisiera apartar la mirada, no podía dejar de verlo.

_“Pete…”_

Advertí el temor en la vibración de sus palabras, y entonces vi cómo las narinas del caballo se hinchaban de aire, cómo golpeaba los cascos contra el suelo. Recuerdo escuchar mis propios latidos en ese momento.

 _“¿Pete?”_ Su vos temblaba al igual que sus manos, quizá ya prediciendo lo que pronto ocurriría. Me moví con sigilo y bastante cuidado de no perturbar más a la bestia, la cual retrocedió en cuanto di el primer paso. Puse mis manos frente de mí en un intento por tranquilizarlo, pero el caballo relinchando me hizo retroceder. Sentía mi aliento frío, y podía ver el miedo en los ojos de Patrick, y no me gustó.

Aún hoy a veces me siento a rememorar las pocas veces que tuvo tanto miedo como para que se le marcara en los ojos, por supuesto una de esas fue el incidente con el Bretón en una de las lecciones de equitación, otra sería aquella vez que Francinne nos descubrió en la habitación del segundo piso,  y otra más, por supuesto, es la que vi en él la última vez que nos veríamos siendo humanos.

De pronto el caballo se había alzado sobre sus cuartos traseros, relinchando, sus crines se removían con la brusquedad del intenso viento, sus cascos amenazando con aplastarme de tener la oportunidad; Patrick se sujetó a la rienda con más fuerza de la que sus brazos podrían tener, mordiéndose la lengua y apretando mucho los labios para así no gritar. Y a pesar de que mantenía los ojos cerrados, vi lágrimas escurrir por sus ojos.

Encaré al animal como yo sabía debía hacerlo, poniéndome frente a él pero aun así cuidando mi posición y distancia, mis pies apoyados sobre el pasto con solidez, mis manos frente a ambos, y los ojos bien puestos sobre los de él. _“¡Pete!”_

La bestia relinchó una vez más antes de echar a correr.

“ _Mierda”_ Reaccioné y mis pies echaron a correr en dirección contraria, hacia los corrales, sabía que el caballo haría todo por quitarse a Patrick de encima, y también sabía que Patrick haría de todo por no caer, agarrándose a él con dientes y uñas de ser necesario. Mis viejos zapatos terminaron rotos en cuanto llegué a los establos, me los arranqué y al segundo siguiente ya estaba montado sobre uno de los percherones, tomando las riendas y obligándole a salir en galope.

Alcancé a Patrick en los adentros del bosque, el caballo daba pasos altos y agitaba el lomo de vez en vez, como cuando el ganado se ahuyenta las moscas, sangraba del hocico hasta manchar con la sangre el pelaje de sus patas. Ambos caballos relincharon, dando pequeños pasos, observándose.

 _“Pete…”_ Patrick tenía las manos sangrando por la fuerza que utilizaba para sostener las riendas, sus zapatitos caros estaban apretados a los costados del tórax del animal, su cara estaba roja e hinchada gracias a las lágrimas, y por vez primera, su miedo no me causó gracia.

 _“Escúchame bien, tienes que saltar, ¿está bien?”_ Para ese momento yo ya me había bajado del caballo con bastante cuidado de que el otro no lo notará, los ojos de ambos seguían sin perderse de vista. Patrick negó con fuerza, sus puños rojos por el esfuerzo. _“Vamos, Pat, tienes que saltar ahora que está quieto.”_

 _“Me voy a matar_ ” En cualquier otra ocasión mi respuesta habría sido de burla, pero no esa vez, esa vez tenía miedo.

Siempre ha habido leyenda acerca de los animales oliendo el miedo de las personas, hay tantas de ellas cómo las hay acerca de la muerte, el infierno y los condenados; Jamás he tenido la oportunidad o el conocimiento para comprobarla, pero sé que esa vez, ese animal reaccionó cómo si pudiera. Se alzó y Patrick perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo.

Aún recuerdo que corrí hacia a Patrick justo cuando el caballo se alzó nuevamente en dos patas sobre de él, lo iba a aplastar, corrí y embestí con todas mis fuerzas a su costado, desviando así el lugar en dónde caería el casco, a centímetros del cráneo de Patrick. Mi caballo relinchó pero se quedó quieto cuando el Bretón salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la casa, sabía que yo sería el culpable si desaparecía, al igual que sabía que debería ir a buscarlo.

 _“¿Estás bien?”_ Corrí hacia él y me agaché a su altura, levantando se rostro para así corroborar que sus ojos siguieran abiertos, y lo estaban, pero también escurrían gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas, y la sangre de sus manos le manchó el rostro cuando se las intentó limpiar. “ _Pat…_ ” Recuerdo haber intentado decir su nombre, pero no lo terminé porque pronto tuve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y su cabeza escondida en mi pecho.

Y… lo abracé.

Quisiera poder decir que de ahí empezó todo, pero no creo que sea correcto mentir; Antes él y yo ya compartíamos miradas, a veces le encontrábamos lo gracioso a las cosas, y otras más nos poníamos a conversar. Patrick había sido criado por un montón del personal de la servidumbre, pero en especial él y su hermana tenían una nana, cuyo nombre fue Claudette. Los padres de Patrick fueron dos personajes del alto rango en Francia, el hombre tenía tierras y bastante riqueza, y la mujer tenía los atributos y la educación de una dama, esposa, pero jamás los de una madre. Ni siquiera su cuerpo estaba preparado para cuando parió a los mellizos, sus senos estaban secos y su vientre contrajo una infección que se volvería crónica.

Claudette fue la mujer que amamantó a los dos niños hasta entrados los cuatro años, tenía grandes caderas y pechos voluptuosos, además de una de las más amables sonrisas. La educación de ambos niños fue en casa, como en ese entonces se acostumbraba, tenían un maestro privado que les inculcaba las grandes lecciones que utilizarían cuando se convirtieran en adultos y tuvieran que manejar la herencia, para Patrick, y a la servidumbre, para Francinne. Durante el año que trabajé para los Stump, sólo seis veces vi al padre, ya que este viajaba, y cuatro de esas ocasiones había regresado acompañado de mujeres de las que nadie dijo nada. En cambio la madre la vi muchas veces más, siempre con grandes vestidos y tocados lustrosos en el cabello, la veía con bastante frecuencia gracias a su afición por viajar a todo lugar que se le cruzara por la mente, yo tenía que preparar el carruaje y los caballos para ella, pero alguien más la llevaba.

Pero, prosiguiendo con la educación y crianza de Patrick, cuando me dieron el gran trabajo de enseñarlo a montar me había topado con un muchacho arrogante que nunca decía malas palabras, y eso a mí siempre me molestó ya que preferiría que me mandara al demonio con vulgaridades, a que hiciera notar la evidente brecha social entre él y yo. Yo había nacido en el campo y tenía que trabajar para ganarme el pan, él había nacido en la ciudad con una alacena repleta de comida.

Si de otra cosa serví en la casa fue como cazador. En ese entonces la mayor parte de Francia era un bosque, la vegetación reinaba en colores verdes, y por supuesto la fauna rebosaba en vida. Al haberme criado en Limousin, tenía un aceptable conocimiento acerca de plantas venenosas, hongos que no se deben comer y buenas técnicas de casería; Cuando el ama de llaves me informó que la época del venado rojo había llegado, supe exactamente a lo que se refería, lo que nunca imaginé es que Patrick tendría que venir conmigo.

La propiedad no tenía vecinos colindando en las proximidades, siempre pareció que ni siquiera nos encontrábamos en Paris, pues la casa estaba a las afueras, donde el campo, los bosques y los claros escondidos reinan.

_“Sujétate, y no hagas ruido.”_

Para ese momento Patrick y yo ya pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, siempre que no estuviera en sus cátedras o tuviese que vestirse para algún evento al que iría con su madre y hermana, se la pasaba metido en los establos o los corrales conmigo, observándome mientras alimentaba a los caballos o recogía los huevos de las gallinas. Siempre se quejaba acerca de tener que estar soportándome hablar y tener que mantenerse de pie, pero la verdad es que él siempre me buscaba a mí, y no al revés. Recuerdo una vez haber estado husmeando entre los muebles rotos de la casa que terminaban siendo destinados para leña, encontré un banco de sauce sin una de las cuatro patas, y pensando en Patrick, lo reparé para él.

Recuerdo que habíamos estado tras el rastro de un venado que sangraba de una pata herida, el ama de llaves había insistido en que Patrick debería usar su propio caballo, pero como el muchacho tenía un miedo tremendo a éstos antes del incidente, ahora lo tenía mucho más. Cogimos una yegua y al percherón, nos dirigimos a paso lento hacia el norte, y llegando a un punto donde la gran casa se había perdido de vista, Patrick se bajó del caballo y yo lo amarré a un árbol, rogando que al volver por él no nos encontráramos con que alguna bestia lo había devorado.

Debo aclarar que si bien hui de Limousín al lomo de un percherón, el animal que monté ese día era otro distinto. Mi propio caballo lo había vendido por unos cuantos peniques apenas llegué a Paris, y quizá terminó trabajando arando el campo, o quizá terminó siendo comido, la verdad es que lo desconozco.

Yo era un muchacho de campo y Patrick era un niño de la alta clase que nunca tuvo que mover un músculo por hacer algo, no quiero alardear al decir que yo era un muchacho fibroso y fuerte, mientras que él tenía las mejillas regordetas y rosadas. Así es pues que armados con cuchillo y rifle, una pareja de spaniel bretón y un mastín, nos adentramos en el bosque montados ambos sobre el lomo del caballo mientras seguíamos el rastro de sangre que escurría de las espinas y se marcaba en las hojas.

El galope de un percherón es rápido y preciso, pero dentro del bosque eso no te servirá de nada. Los dos bretones olfateaban el rastro de sangre, mientras que el gran macho mastín se quedaba a nuestro lado como protección. Mantenía el rifle preparado y los ojos muy atentos, y con forme más nos adentramos en las profundidades del bosque, más era evidente que nuestro venado se estaba cansando.

Recuerdo que Patrick intentaba mantener el equilibrio sin tener que sujetarse a mí, hablando de vez en vez acerca de que había visto una marmota y que quizá eso había sido un hurón, hablaba en susurros y por más que yo lo intentaba callar, volvía a hablar a los pocos minutos, habiendo divisado otra especie en nuestro recorrido. Una parte importante de la cacería es la paciencia, si tu presa está herida es buena idea dejar que está intente huir y se canse, y cuando esto ocurra, ni siquiera tendrás por qué dispararle, los perros harán el resto.

 _“A veces pienso, Pete, que me gustaría viajar a la nueva Francia._ ” dijo, y algo en su tono soñador llamo mi atención. “ _Imagina todas las cosas que esconde el nuevo mundo, mi padre dice que algún día viajaremos en barco, y que podremos ver cómo el sol se esconde en el horizonte_.”

“ _Tu padre en lo único que piensa debe ser en cómo traer el azúcar desde América sin tener que comprarle a tu querido Luis 1, rey de España, Pat, no en un tonto viaje familiar_.”

Recuerdo perfectamente el tono de burla que utilicé para decirlo, sé que lo que dije fue porque estaba celoso y agotado, porque Patrick tendría una vida plena y llena de intereses por delante, mientras que yo, al regresar a la casa, seguiría atascado preparando los caballos para montar. También sé que lo dije en un intento por ver enojar al _señorito_ , ya que siempre hinchaba las mejillas y juntaba las cejas, para después utilizar esas palabras tan propias que él sabía que me asqueaban, pero que me hacían reír.

Pero después de que dije eso, él no dijo nada; Y antes de que yo siquiera intentara arreglarlo, los perros comenzaron a ladrar.

En mi vida como inmortal jamás he vuelto a ver un lobo Francés, pero me bastó con las veces que los vi en el siglo XVIII. Había estado tan distraído escuchando la conversación que mi buen acompañante ofrecía, que había ignorado por completo los claros aullidos que proclamaban su presencia. Los perros habían estado siguiendo el rastro de un venado herido al cual los lobos también habían detectado, y ahora nos encontrábamos frente a una jauría de 5 animales devorando el cadáver, y pronto rodeándonos a nosotros.

Hay decisiones que deberían pensarse durante una vida entera, pero que debes tomar en cuestión de segundos. Así pues, sabía que de intentar huir a caballo las bestias nos seguirían, también sabía que de bajarnos del caballo no tendríamos muchas oportunidades, y de intentar ahuyentarlos aun montados terminaríamos siendo arrojados fuera del lomo del animal.

Cogí el rifle y baje de un salto, pero el problema con esas cosas es que debías cargar el arma cada que disparases, y yo había olvidado meter una munición después de dispararle al venado apenas iniciando la cacería. Los lobos son como perros pero mucho más fuertes, y sus dientes son aún más afilados. Nuestros perros eran tres, un par de cazadores que son buenos para correr pero no para luchar, y el mastín, el cual sí lo es.

“ _Dios mío, Pete, ¿Qué es lo que haces?_ ”

Debo admitir que Patrick siempre ha sido valiente, tomó fuertemente de las riendas al caballo e intento controlarlo mientras yo cargaba el arma. “ _No me pienso ir de aquí sin mi maldita presa_ ” escupí, luego disparé, y después golpee al caballo haciendo que saliera desbocado en dirección contraria a los lobos, con aun Patrick sobre el lomo.

Los perros siempre son fieles a su amo, así que de inmediato se arrojaron sobre los 4 canidos restantes mientras yo volvía a cargar el arma. Escuchaba los gruñidos y los ladridos, y si hubiera querido habría podido alzar la mirada y ver la masacre que tomaba lugar frente a mis ojos, pero como buena elección decidí no hacerlo y concentrarme en cargar otra bala.

El segundo disparo le atravesó media frente a la segunda bestia, sus fauces quedaron abiertas y escurriendo en saliva. La hembra bretón tenía el cuello teñido en rojo y cojeaba de la pata, pero aun así de lastimada, su nobleza y su valentía le movieron a arrojarse sobre otro para seguir peleando. El mastín era el que más cerca estaba a mí, era un perro fuerte y pesado, incluso más que uno de esos malditos lobos, y sus fauces son poderosas y su complexión es maciza, y todo el demuestra valentía.

Disparé por tercera vez.

Regresé a la casa entrada ya la media noche, mis pies y pulmones me ardían, y los músculos de mis brazos estaban adormilados debido al peso que suponía cargar el venado. Detrás de mí venía cojeando la hembra bretón y a su lado venía el macho con la cola y orejas erguidas, aún alerta. El caballo estaba amarrado dentro del establo junto a los demás, me encargué de enjuagarles las heridas a ambos perros y luego me encamine a la casa.

“ _¡¿Pero qué diablos está mal contigo, Peter Lewis – Dios mío_.” El ama de llaves me estaba esperando en la puerta con su amargado rostro y sus gruesas manos de trabajo puestas sobre las caderas. Se cubrió la boca en cuanto me vio y no tuve que pedirle permiso para que se hiciera a un lado y me dejara entrar; adentro me encontré con personal de la servidumbre, y ninguno dijo nada cuando entre y arrojé el cuerpo del animal sobre el recibidor.

Recuerdo al anciano que araba y me traía el heno mirarme, tenía una gruesa barba blanca y una piel seca como corteza de árbol, recuerdo haberle devuelto la mirada y él no apartar la vista.

Ahora que vuelvo a rememorar estos recuerdos, me doy cuenta de que sus reacciones fueron esas porque no sabían qué decir, había aparecido a mitad de la noche con las ropas escurriendo en sangre y con los brazos tajados, una mordida claramente visible en estos. Estaban sorprendidos de que hubiese regresado con vida, y yo también debería haberlo estado a la mañana siguiente que pensé con claridad acerca de ello, pero, ahora sé que no morí esa noche porque mi muerte ya estaba programada para finales de ese mismo año. El infierno tiene sus propios tratos con el personaje muerte.

“ _Dios santísimo…”_ Escuché a una de las mujeres murmurar en vos baja algo sobre un padre nuestro, durante un segundo recordé el versículo que mi madre me había hecho memorizar y tuve la necesidad de murmurarlo junta a ella, pero me contuve. Muy pocas veces había visto a todo el servicio reunido, y me sentía extraño y acorralado estando en el centro de ellos. Escuché más murmuros y alguien dijo algo sobre que debían curarme la herida, porque algo me había mordido.

“ _Agua.”_ Pedí con la vos pastosa, pero nadie se movió a pesar de que pedían que alguien se moviera y me sirviera algo. Miré mis manos: estaban teñidas de rojo.

Podía oler mi propia sangre.

Recuerdo a William diciéndome lo embriagante que el aroma de mi sangre era, pero al rememorar esa vieja noche, aún puedo recordar su aroma y ni en ese momento, ni ahora que me alimento de ella, estoy de acuerdo con que el apeste de mi sangre es embriagante. Me niego a creer que alguna vez fui de esas personas cuya sangre nos es realmente apetitosa, como si sumergieras rosas en un vaso con agua y las dejaras ahí para que el aroma se les desprendiera de los pétalos e impregnara el líquido.

 “ _Se bañará en mi habitación y le limpiaré las heridas_ ” Levante la vista y mis ojos se posaron sobre el azul de los suyos, y él me sostuvo la mirada. “ _Me ha salvado la vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer._ ”

Los criados se hicieron a un lado para que yo pasara, y ninguno de ellos se ofreció a ayudarme a subir las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso; La servidumbre de mi clase no tenía permitido subir, pero vaya, esa fue la primera de muchas veces en las que lo haría.

 _“¿Es qué estás loco?”_ Había estado tan en mis propios pensamientos que las palabras y el empujón que recibí en el pecho me tomó por sorpresa una vez dentro. Lo miré: Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados, además de un corte en la comisura de los labios.

“ _Te has lastimado.”_

Patrick soltó una carcajada y se cubrió la boca con una mano, pero nada de eso daba risa. Se lamió los labios y me miro directamente a los ojos, como si pensase que estuviera loco y estuviera buscando a por mí cordura ahí dentro. “ _Eres un maldito bastardo, Peter, eres un egoísta y un demente, nunca piensas en nadie más que no seas tú, eres un imprudente, maldito hijo de puta, y ojalá te hubieras muerto allá atrás por haberme dejado.”_

Sus palabras habían atacado mi mente tan de la nada y tomándome por sorpresa. Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo haber sentido una opresión en el pecho cuando me escupió todo eso, y dicha opresión debió de parecerse a lo que esos humanos en Auswitch decían sentir después de unos momentos de estar dentro de la cámara de gas.

Recuerdo que Gerard y yo hicimos una apuesta acerca de quién podía beber de más judíos antes de que sus corazones pararan a falta de oxígeno, así que ambos lo hicimos y entramos a la cámara de gas junto a un montón de ellos, comenzando a beber de sus cuellos con ferocidad mientras se convulsionaban. Recuerdo los gritos de uno decir que alguien le oprimía el cuello y le cerraba la tráquea, cuando en realidad nadie más que el personaje muerte lo estaba tocando.

 _“¿Qué dijiste?”_ Pregunte en un susurro, pero sus labios se cerraron y sus ojos me miraron con ferocidad. Tragué saliva y di un paso más hacia él, sentía mi garganta seca. “ _Pat, yo no te he dejado.”_

El chico no retrocedió, pero sus ojos ya no brillaban por las razones correctas, ahora brillaban por la humedad contenida allí dentro. “ _Me dejaste, lo hiciste, y creí que no volverías_ ”, dijo, “ _Creí que me dejarías solo_.”

“ _Pero no lo hice, te puse a salvo y ahora estoy aquí, ¿Lo ves?, no hay nada porque preocuparse, estoy conti_ go y jamás voy a dejar–“

De repente tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, su cabeza escondida en mi pecho y un río de lágrimas limpiando mis ensangrentadas ropas. Y después de unos segundos en los que no entendía, también lo abracé.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces en las que ambos compartiríamos su cuarto para guardar esos secretos que ningún otro ojo humano podría ver, utilizamos su armario para esconder los esqueletos de nuestras mentiras y para esconder nuestros propios corazones, su habitación fue ese rincón secreto donde cultivamos sueños que jamás serían realidades, donde nos escondimos y lo escondimos todo porque el mundo es peligroso y la gente es cruel.

Me prometí a mí mismo que jamás dejaría que algo le pasase a Patrick, que lo protegería de todo y de todos, que sería esa pared entre él y la crueldad del mundo, que lo mantendría a salvo.

Los meses pasaron crudos, fríos y tempestuosos, pero mientras cada noche pudiese ir a la habitación de Patrick a meterme entre sus cobijas, su corazón y su conciencia, todo estaría bien. Durante el día él seguía visitándome mientras yo trabajaba, se sentaba en ese viejo banco que conseguí para él, y comenzaba a hablarme acerca de las noticias que llegaban en las gacetas traídas desde el centro de la ciudad, y a veces, cuando su padre volvía de viaje, Patrick me enseñaba recortes que hablaban sobre la guerra anglo-española.

Era frecuente que la servidumbre nos encontrara a ambos estando en lugares donde no deberíamos estar, como por ejemplo, el establo. Esa vez Patrick había recogido un gato que se había escondido dentro de una madriguera de zorro mientras paseábamos cerca del lago. El pequeño animal no era más que una bola de pelo blanca con manchas grises, de grandes ojos amarillos y maullidos llamando a por su madre, la pobre criatura se había caído al agua y había logrado salir, pero ahora estaba asustada y es por eso que se había escondido ahí. Patrick me hizo enterrar manos y uñas en la tierra hasta sacarlo.

Después de tenerlo en brazos me pidió que consiguiera leche para la criatura, porque a él dentro de casa no le darían nada hasta que fuese hora de la merienda.

Recuerdo haberle dicho “ _Patrick, si quieres leche, tendrás que ir a con las vacas y ordeñarlas tú mismo.”_

Luego él hizo una mueca, y con la carita más inocente que jamás le creí, preguntó: _“¿Qué es ordeñar?”_

Así que fuimos a los corrales y por suerte encontré un balde vacío en alguna esquina, me dirigí a con la vaca, y Patrick se sentó sobre la paja a verme hacerlo. Conseguí la leche suficiente para el gato y no logré sacarle ni una gota más, pero eso los hizo feliz a ambos. Fue cuando me senté a su lado para ver al animalito beber, que la señora Claudette entró a buscar algo, y nos vio.

“ _Amo Patrick, ¿Por qué está aquí a estas horas de la mañana y con un clima tan frío?, se va a resfriar.”_ La mujer no hizo ningún comentario acerca de nuestra cercanía, pero nos dedicó una mirada que busca encontrar respuestas.

“ _El amo me ha pedido que le consiguiera leche y –_ “

La mujer levantó la mano derecha, rígida y recta, y paré de hablar al instante, sus pechos subían y bajaban con pesadez a cada inhalación y exhalación que daba. “ _La señora ha recaído, Peter Lewis, tienes que preparar los caballos porque han de partir ahora.”_

_“¿Mi madre, Claudette?, ¿qué tiene mi madre?”_

La mujer hinchó el pecho y levantó la barbilla, viéndonos a ambos de manera estricta, como si fuésemos unos muchachos mal criados que no paran de gritar y romper cosas. “ _A su madre le duele el corazón, señor, el médico dice que está muriendo._ ”

Aún hoy me pregunto la razón por la cual Patrick lloró esa tarde.

El hombre que se encargaba de llevarla a la ciudad había caído enfermo de tifus en una de esas visitas a la costa, había sido despedido apenas dos noches atrás y por ello me tocó a mí ser quien llevase a la mujer a ver al médico. Esa fue la primera vez en meses en las que visitaba las calles de Paris, todo seguía igual de maloliente e insalubre, con perros y humanos flacos mendigando por comida.

A la en ese momento mi ama le hicieron una sangría utilizando sanguijuelas que le bebían la sangre, y yo estuve presente, no apartando los ojos ni por un instante. Los animales se arrastraban sobre su amarillenta piel hasta encontrar un lugar donde el bombeo de su corazón se sintiera más, luego las criaturas perforaban la carne y comenzaban a succionar la sangre, sus cuerpos terminaban siendo regordetes mientras ella se consumía en su desgracia.

Después me echaron alegando que la sangría duraría algunas cuantas horas más; recuerdo haber visto a uno de los hombres mirar las cicatrices de mi cuello y nunca apartar la mirada, pero tampoco abrir la boca. Para ese momento yo ya me había convencido de que el incidente en el bosque y la visita del vampiro habían sido meramente el resultado de mi cerebro después de beberme el alcohol de mi viejo amo, y que esa había sido la verdadera razón por la que hui; Pero, estando ahí, entre las calles que me recibieron cuando no tenía ningún lugar al que ir, sabía que eso no era verdad.

Deambulé por las calles en las que antes había vivido, me pregunté si Audrey, la prostituta que merodeaba más al norte, seguiría viva. Mis piernas y mis pies me llevaron hasta Notre Dame justo en el momento en el que las campanas fueron tocadas para anunciar la misa, y estuve dispuesto a entrar antes de que alguien me cogiera del brazo y me hiciera girar.

Habían pasado tan sólo algunos meses desde la última vez que lo vi, pero Gabriel seguía luciendo exactamente igual, la sonrisa demente jamás se le borraría. Lo saludé como se saluda a un viejo amigo, y él me preguntó acerca de mí y mi nueva vida, le conté que trabajaba para una casa a las afueras de Paris, y él me dijo que él ahora residía en Limousin.

Claro que noté su piel pálida y lo frío de su cuerpo, pero en ese momento eso fue lo último que me pondría inquieto. Me preguntó acerca de mi trabajo y mostró interés en saber acerca de las personas que también vivían en la casa, le hablé sobre la mujer enferma que estaba siendo desangrada postrada en una cama a 5 calles de ahí, y él me respondió con una sonrisa.

“ _Los humanos saben que sin su sangre se mueren, y aun así insisten en querer evitar la muerte desangrando.”_

Esa tarde regresé con un mal presentimiento y un horrible sabor de boca, y lo primero que hice al llegar fue ir en busca de Patrick.

Toqué tres veces a la puerta de su habitación antes de pasar, encontrándolo hecho un ovillo sobre la cama tendida, tenía las mejillas pálidas y los ojos llorosos, y todo deseo de contarle acerca de los acontecimientos de ese día se me escaparon de las manos.

“ _Mi madre va a morir._ ” Había dicho más como una pregunta que como cualquier cosa.

Lo pensé unos segundos antes de besarle en la frente y murmurarle en vos baja, “ _Lo sé.”_

Comenzó a reír quizá de pena y de desesperación, su corazón de niño aún y a pesar de no haberla visto la mayor parte de su vida tenía un lugar para ella. Quise entenderlo, pero no lo entendí ni lo haría.

Pero su madre no murió esa noche ni tampoco la siguiente a esa, según escuché, su cuerpo iba recuperando color poco a poco y sus mejillas volvían a estar sonrosadas. Francinne y Patrick se pasaban toda la mitad del día metidos en su habitación, sosteniéndole la mano y tratando de verla reír.

Durante las noches todo el mundo estaba ajetreado vigilando a la señora, y yo aprovechaba esos momentos para escurrirme en la habitación de Patrick y meterme junto a él en las cobijas. Su cuerpo siempre estuvo caliente y siempre amoldó perfecto a mis brazos.

Jamás he bebido de algo que sepa mejor que sus besos.

Fue en una de esas noches en las que, mientras en la cama de arriba el ama de llaves y el médico cuidaba de la mujer enferma, hicimos el amor. Aún recuerdo el ritmo de sus latidos cuando nuestros pechos estaban juntos, sin aire que nos separara, aún puedo recordar sus ojos nublados por el placer mientras repetía mi nombre, aún puedo rememorar el gozo que me hacía el sentir que él era mío, que yo era suyo. Aún tengo esa necesidad de salir a buscarlo para envolverlo entre mis brazos, para prometerle que el reloj se ha parado y que el mundo no nos está viendo, para así poder escurrirnos a su habitación, dentro de su cama, dentro de su cuerpo, hasta que nuestros corazones latan con fuerza al mismo ritmo.

Pero es imposible, porque él fue quien me ha dejado triste y solitario. Él se fue, y no va a volver.

Recuerdo el sonido que emitió la puerta al abrirse, y luego los gritos de horror que salieron de entre los labios de su hermana. Recuerdo el horror en el rostro de Patrick, la desesperación, la agonía, recuerdo cuando los criaros se asomaron en la puerta para ver por qué tanto alboroto, recuerdo sus rostros horrorizados al ver dos hombres desnudos en una cama.

 _“Son del diablo”_ , habían dicho.

Cuánta razón.

En ese entonces los humanos creían en brujas y demonios, la iglesia condenaba a los homosexuales y a las promiscuas, su vos era ley, y su ley nos creía pecado. Fuimos un pecado mucho antes de ser una tragedia.

Fui condenado a morir en las llamas un 3 de diciembre de 1729, Patrick fue condenado a saber que me matarían pero sin tener la posibilidad de si quiera despedirse de mí; y sin ambos saberlo, el infierno estaba por reclamar a dos de sus predestinados para darles su verdadera condena.

Jamás olvidaré el dolor de mi cuerpo después de estar prendiendo de dos esposas en torno a mis muñecas, mis pies sin tocar el piso, mi espalda desnuda y sangrando por los azotes. Jamás olvidaré el dolor en mi pecho y las heridas en mis costillas rotas, pero sobre todo, jamás olvidaré el sonido que hizo la puerta de metal al ser abierta por mi verdugo.

Yo no conocía al hombre de negro que entro por la puerta, pero si recordaba al vampiro que traía como acompañante.

“ _Buenos días, Peter_ ” murmuró William con su acento raro y con una reverencia. Mis ojos intentaron enfocarlos a ambos, pero el martilleo en mi cabeza provocado por los severos golpes me evitaron poder verlos bien. “ _Hemos venido a salvarte de la condena humana más grande: La mortalidad.”_

William se deshizo de su capa y luego ayudó al otro a quitarse la propia. Aún y con la vista borrosa pude verle las garras negras y los colmillos blancos que ya antes había tenido la desdicha de conocer, y fue él quien volvió a hablar. “ _Venimos a salvarte de la muerte.”_

El _boom boom_ dentro de mi cráneo era muy fuerte, los dedos de mis pies me cosquilleaban y mis manos ya no eran más que dos pedazos de carne negra y necrosada a causa de las esposas que no permitían la circulación. Pero aún ahí, al borde de la inconciencia y la muerte, mis labios se abrieron para pronunciar:

“ _Debo ir con Patrick, le he prometido que no lo dejaría_ ” murmure sin entender nada de lo que ellos habían dicho antes, había lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación acunadas en mis ojos “ _Debo buscarlo y decirle que todo va a estar bien, que no me iré._ ”

El vampiro castaño se echó a reír, su risa penetró mis oídos y lastimó mi mente.

“ _Por supuesto que no te irás.”_

Entonces William se quitó los guantes y los tiró al suelo, acercándose a mí; Utilizó sus garras para romper el metal del que mi cuerpo colgaba y me dejo caer al piso, mi cabeza rebotó y mi cuerpo se encogió con dolor. Entonces sentí sus heladas manos alrededor de mi cuello, y lo último que recuerdo fue el tronar de mis cervicales al romperse.

Había muerto.

 


	3. La eternidad que supone la inmortalidad

 

La sed es nuestra primera maldición. Somos criaturas que no necesitan aspirar ni espirar ningún tipo de gas, cuyos corazones no necesitan trabajar sin descansar un solo segundo, que no necesitamos agua ni carne ni muchas otras cosas que cualquier otra criatura necesitaría para mantenerse con vida. A nosotros, los malditos, solo nos hace compañía la sed eterna.

Pero, para nuestra suerte, la tierra de nadie está llena de corazones bombeando sangre, manteniéndola caliente para nosotros.

La primera vez que maté a alguien fue a un hombre de no menos de 60 años de edad. Su piel era áspera y rugosa, pero su fuerza fue prácticamente nula cuando intentó luchar contra mí. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue una excelente elección aquella noche. No tenía más de unos días desde que había renacido de las cenizas, mis sentidos habían incrementado en agudeza a tal grado que me perdía en ellos; Los restos humanos que aún seguían encendidos, como brazas en un fuego que muere, habían sido encerrados dentro de un cuerpo que no se sentía mío.

Ataqué al hombre cuando éste salió a encender la lámpara de aceite que mantenía alumbrada la calle que daba a su casa. Era una hora peligrosa para la época, a pesar de que en realidad no habían pasado más que un par de horas desde la puesta del sol; Se debía al constante ataque de asesinos en serie cuyos gustos, hablaba la gente, iban desde violar muchachos hasta canibalizar mujeres. El candil realmente no estaba lejos, no hacía falta más que dar unos cuantos pasos para atravesar el camino hecho por las carretas y los pies desnudos de los hombres que trabajaban en el mercado, para llegar a él.

No tengo muchos recuerdos de los primeros años, mucho menos los tengo de las primeras noches. Pero nunca olvidaré a aquel hombre.

Yo había estado caminando por las calles de Paris durante horas, las cervicales que no hace más de unos días habían sido fracturadas ahora no me resultaban ni un problema. No sé si es que nuestro cuerpo se mantiene o lo arregla todo una vez tenemos la sangre de los hijos del personaje muerte envenenando nuestro sistema, pero si es que tuve dolor o molestias en el cuello, no lo noté debido a la sed. La necesidad de beber sangre opaca todo lo demás, no pensarás en nada y no sentirás nada que no sea ella. Pero, podrías Intentar beberte el agua de un río y tu boca seguiría seca como un desierto. Solo la sangre humana podría atenuarla.

Salí de entre las sombras con poca gracia, mis zapatos rotos sonando contra los guijarros y la luz de luna iluminando tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para que él notara mi presencia. Dejó en el suelo el candil vacío y sostuvo arriba de su vista el que estaba encendido, intentando iluminarme. Todo de aquella escena es como un manchón de tinta, borroso y desastroso.

_“¿A dónde vas, muchacho? Las calles a esta hora están cerradas, es peligroso.”_

Supe que el hombre tenía miedo por la forma con la que su mano, envejecida pero fuerte por pertenecerle a un hombre de trabajo, tembló un poco haciendo que la luz lo hiciera también. Recuerdo haber notado el vapor cálido que provenía de su boca y se elevaba un poco tan solo para desaparecer por completo en el aire helado de la noche. Recuerdo también el sonido de su corazón al latir.

Interrumpiré la historia una vez más para decir que, durante lo larga que ha sido mi eternidad, he tenido el placer de escuchar miles de ritmos cardiacos. Recuerdo habérselo mencionado a un médico nazi con el cual solía platicar cuando la tarde era muy calurosa o cuando el aroma de la sangre de los prisioneros apestaba tanto a enfermedad que me era insoportable.

 _“… Suena mal, te apostaría mi alma a que hay un agujero entre sus ventrículos.”_ Había dicho yo después de un segundo de pegarle el estetoscopio al pecho del hombre sentado en la camilla frente a mí, cuyo ritmo cardiaco se notaba a simple vista, tan solo teniendo que ver la manera con la que sus costillas se elevaban con cada latido.

El médico, de ojos azules y cabello de destellos rubios, me quitó el artefacto y sonrió después de escuchar a través de él por él mismo. “ _Vamos a averiguar qué tan cierto es lo que dices.”_ Había dicho. Una hora después, frente a mí en una mesa de metal reluciente se encontraba el corazón del hombre partido a la mitad, un agujero justo donde yo lo había predicho.

La verdad es que yo no necesitaba la ayuda de ningún artefacto, podía oír todos y cada uno de los corazones en ese lugar, e incluso podía escuchar a los gusanos alimentándose de la piel y los órganos de los cadáveres.

Del mismo modo pues, fue cómo me di cuenta de que el hombre frente a mi sufría de alguna enfermedad. Estoy seguro de que luchó por su vida, porque eso es lo que cualquier criatura hace, pero no lo recuerdo. Estaba tan cegado, la sed tan enterrada en mi cuerpo y los sentidos tan encendidos que por unos minutos, durante esa noches y las que vinieran, me convertiría en una bestia peor a lo que soy ahora.

En mi defensa puedo decir que todo aquello era nuevo para mí, los 4 colmillos se sentían extraños contra mi boca, aunque por algún motivo amoldaban perfecto con las demás piezas dentales. Mis oídos, que antes habían sido entrenados para escuchar siervos y detectar peligros, ahora retumbaban con la más mínima melodía ofrecida por la noche.

La primera vez que tomé conciencia de quién era y en lo que me había convertido, fue probablemente un año o dos después de haber sido convertido; Había visto mi reflejo en un lago, con la luz de la luna iluminando el agua, y mi rostro y mi cuerpo hizo _click_ a algo en mi mente, al mismo tiempo que desconectaba algo más. Mi piel, que antes había sido el producto de la mezcla de dos razas, ahora era pálida y blanca, con algo de gris en ella.

Me quedé ahí durante horas, y no fue hasta que la luna fue cubierta en su totalidad por las nubes cuando aparté la vista y me comencé a llorar. Solo que esta vez, desde mis ojos, no escurrieron gotas calientes.

Estuve asustado después de la realización que me había llegado. Por supuesto que antes de eso sabía que ya no era humano, sabía que mataba más de 2 veces cada noche, y que por alguna razón tenía miedo de salir durante el día; Pero tuve que ver mi reflejo para, quizá, aceptarlo. Quizá hasta ese momento me había movido entre las sombras como uno más de ellas, como en un sueño, como si mi mente realmente no estuviera ahí.

He dicho antes que agradezco el que mi primera presa haya sido ese hombre, porque su corazón ya estaba cansado de tantos años de latir y porque realmente no tuvo tiempo de siquiera intentar huir y que yo lo lastimara al cazarlo. Solo recuerdo que lo abracé a mí cuerpo y que le mordí el cuello sin nada de elegancia, manchándome de sangre las ropas. Podría incluso compararlo a la forma con la que un cachorro mama por primera vez de su madre: No sabe qué es lo que busca, pero su instinto le pide que lo haga.

Bebí de su cuerpo y cuando terminé me di cuenta de que el hombre había sangrado también por la boca y por el pecho. Seguramente le había aplastado tanto con mis brazos que le había roto las costillas y algunas le habían astillado los pulmones, o incluso hasta el corazón. De cualquier manera, no me quedé para averiguarlo.

Notre Dame fue como un hogar para mí, o más bien, fue mi primer refugio. He dicho antes que durante la primera parte de mi nueva vida tenía miedo de entrar en los templos alzados al cielo. Era un miedo estúpido junto con un puñado de otros más, los cuales provenían de las historias que había escuchado cuando niño. Es por ello que no puse ni un pie dentro de la catedral, pero sí sobre ella.

Podía ver Paris desde cualquiera de las dos torres.

He de decir que, por más que encantara señoritas y prostitutas prometiéndoles que podría llevarlas hasta lo más alto de Notre Dame, nunca llevé a nadie allí. Mis únicas compañías fueron y serían siempre las gárgolas, aquellas bestias de piedra que custodian la ciudad sobre las cornisas y con las cuales compartí mi soledad.

Nunca entendí del todo mi condición, aún sigo sin hacerlo. Cualquiera que ha escuchado un poco sobre vampiros sabe que no necesitamos oxígeno y que nuestro corazón está parado. Quizá se podría esperar que, de algún modo, nuestras entrañas dejaran de estar ahí y solo terminásemos siendo un cascaron o una pared; pero si bien yo sabía que mis pulmones habían dejado de recibir oxígeno cuando fallecí, podía seguir haciendo los movimientos de la respiración. No fue hasta décadas después cuando descubriría el estado de nuestros órganos al observar a un vampiro ser partido en dos.

Hasta ese momento, durante toda mi existencia solamente me había topado con un maldito: William. Con lo que había podido aprender de aquel primer encuentro con él, es que al estar uno a tu alrededor la temperatura bajará algunos grados. El problema es que como vampiro rara vez te importa el clima o te acuerdas de él siquiera, es por ello que mi segundo encuentro con un condenado empezaría y terminaría mal.

Fue quizá después de que cumpliera 20 años de nueva vida. Para ese entonces había ampliado y delimitado mis territorios de caza; En el centro de la ciudad encontrarías todo tipo de personas y sería mucho más fácil escoger una presa de los bajos barrios a la que poco o nada se le buscaría. También había vuelto a ir fuera de la ciudad, a los campos y bosques de los alrededores. Una de esas veces me encontré de pie frente a una gran casa que yo conocía muy bien; Observé todo desde lejos, prestando atención a mis agudos sentidos del olfato, visión y oído para intentar descifrar lo que ocurría dentro. La casa no lucía diferente, pero pude olfatear algunas cosas que llamarían mi atención: Aroma de dos nuevos perros, quizá cachorros por el aroma a leche en ellos, y la ausencia de alguien.

Yo mismo me impedí el avanzar más, retrocedí en mis pasos con una sensación rara en el pecho haciéndome estragos. Luego, giré la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo para echar a correr en dirección al bosque en el que alguna vez él y yo fuimos acorralados por lobos.

Hui quizá del fantasma de sus recuerdos.

Me detuve cuando escuché el quebrar de un hueso. Aquel sonido se había vuelto de lo más común desde el inicio, porque al ser un recién convertido la sed a esa magnitud era algo que nunca había sentido y que me convertía más en una bestia que en los restos de un humano. No hizo falta más que caminar algunos metros antes de toparme con un aroma que yo reconocía bien y el de algo que jamás había olido pero cuya naturaleza venía plantada en mi cerebro.

En la mitad del bosque, en el claro en el cual décadas atrás había dejado atrás el cadáver de un fiero y leal mastín, se encontraban dos figuras: La masculina, cuyos músculos me recordaban a los de un toro, estaba inclinado sobre un cuerpo más pequeño el cual parecía carecer de vida, pero que yo podía escuchar que aún no moría. Yo ya sabía a quién pertenecía aquel cuerpo desvanecido en la inconciencia sin necesidad de ver sus rubios cabellos, incluso yo sabía el color de sus azules ojos aun estando cubierto por sus parpados.

 El corazón de Francinne latía a un ritmo corto y desvaneciéndose.

He de decir que, aunque la muchacha había sido la causante de mi separación con su hermano y mi condena a la muerte, también sentí la necesidad de salvarla. Quizá fue porque en su rostro había rastros que compartía con él, o porque del mismo modo compartía el nombre con el de mi madre. No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que sin tomar un solo segundo para pensarlo, me abalancé sobre el vampiro que le había quebrado las muñecas.

Mi fuerza y la de él no resultaron ser tan diferentes, lo diferente recaía en dos observaciones: Mi fuerza era salvaje y desentrenada, y la suya tenía la ventaja de décadas de experiencia en anteriores batallas.

Él atacó contra mi pecho mientras yo iba a por su cuello. Es importante decir que, aunque seamos incapaces de morir porque estrictamente ya lo estamos, si podemos ser heridos. Nuestras armas se componen por los colmillos y las garras, porque llamarlas uñas sería mentira. Y no necesitamos más, con ambas cosas nos es suficiente.

También debo desmentir que, como muchas historias contaban cuando yo era niño, los condenados no poseemos colmillos que inyectan veneno para matarte o convertirte en uno de nosotros. Si no ha quedado claro ya, los únicos que tienen el poder para convertir a un predestinado en vampiro son los hijos de aquel al que llamamos El personaje muerte; sobre ellos indagaré quizá más adelante cuando llegue el momento.

De aquella pelea cualquiera sabría quién tenía las de ganar. Mi cuerpo, aunque resistente y fuerte, no se podía comparar con el de mi oponente. Le mordí el cuello y los hombros mientras mis garras se enterraron en sus brazos, intentando derribarlo y pegarlo al suelo. No pasaron poco más de 4 segundos cuando vi un destellazo de fiereza en sus ojos y al momento siguiente era yo quien estaba abajo, todo su peso manteniéndome inmóvil.

 _“Niño estúpido.”_ Escupió. Intenté librarme, pero a él no le costó nada el apoyar todo su cuerpo sobre el mío teniendo ambas manos libres, luego con una de ellas sujeto mi derecha y comenzó a quebrar los huesos uno por uno. _“Eres estúpido, apenas un crío. Un recién convertido, odio a los críos.”_ Mis huesos tronaros mientras la falange del meñique quedó totalmente polvorizada. Había dolor, y yo quise arquear la espalda en agonía. Prosiguió con el brazo, volviendo a apretar mis huesos con su mano _. “Se trata de modales, niño, no intentes robarle la presa a alguien más. Mucho menos cuando ese alguien tiene 1000 años más que tú.”_

Hubo tanto dolor que cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas, vi destellos en mis parpados y mis oídos no podían registrar nada más que mis gruñidos y gemidos de dolor. Pero no fue hasta que sentí sus uñas abriéndose paso por la piel para llegar a mis viseras, cuando algo más pasó por mi mente.

Lo primero fue el recuerdo de aquel hombre con el palo en alto, aquel recuerdo que atormentó mis sueños por años y que lo seguiría haciendo aún después de muerto. Pero esta vez, fue como si estuviera dentro de él.

 _“Por favor, Joseph, ¡Es un niño!, baja eso, vas a hacernos daño.”_ Toqué la tela del vestido de mi madre y la sentí áspera y fría contra mis dedos, podía sentir las lágrimas salir de mis ojos y escuchar el llanto rasgar mis cuerdas vocales. Fue como si lo estuviera viviendo todo otra vez. Levanté los ojos y le vi como un monstruo totalmente nublado por la ira, sus manos sosteniendo la madera con fuerza y determinación. Retrocedí mientras una de mis manos pedía y buscaba la de mi madre, lágrimas y más lágrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a ella nuevamente interponiendo su cuerpo entre el de él y el mío, y su grito desgarrador cuando la madera le golpeó la espina dorsal mientras me abrazaba. El hombre dejo caer el palo, no siendo su intención haberlo hecho, y yo sentí aún más miedo cuando las lágrimas de mi madre cayeron y se mezclaron con las mías.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue a la bruja robándome la vida aquel día hace tantos años atrás. Sentí mi cuerpo debilitarse y el frío congelar cada músculo y cada parte de mí. Escuché su canción y sus ojos se vieron igual de hermosos que cuando la imagen fue real. Sentí las manos del personaje muerte acariciando mi piel con el aire, pero sin llegarme a tocar.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo el vampiro sobre mí no se movía y sus ojos estaban perdidos al frente, como si fueran de cristal. Enterré mis garras en sus brazos pero aún mis fuerzas no eran suficientes para arrojarlo fuera de mí. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me concentré en seguir trayendo recuerdos.

Esa fue la vez que descubrí nuestra tercera arma: La implantación

El tercer recuerdo en llegar fue el de William sonriéndome mientras me desabotonaba el cuello, su sonrisa como la de un depredador y sus ojos disfrutando de mi miedo. Tenía mucho miedo. Luego sentí el dolor que me causaron sus colmillos al hundirse en mi piel, la falta de aire súbita que me hizo jadear, y la manera tan desesperada con la que me aferré a él mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de mí.

El último recuerdo fue el de un par de ojos azules llenos de miedo, de terror, de desesperación.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos la criatura ya no estaba más sobre mí, mis dedos ya se estaban reconstruyendo, mi vientre estaba cerrado y la luz del cielo había bajado algunos tonos más dándole al azul oscuro.

Escuché algunos gruñidos a mi lado, y después de unos segundos en los que me incorporaba sobre mis codos, observé la escena. Frente a mí otra criatura había llegado y se mantenía entretenida desmembrando a mi oponente. Su cabello era rojo como el fuego y sus manos y rostro escurrían en la sangre putrefacta del otro vampiro, sujetando entre sus dedos las vísceras de este. Me levanté, cauteloso y con un ardor hormigueándome en el brazo, y le seguí observando. A su lado tenía un pedazo de piel escurriendo en sangre. Le había quitado el rostro.

Gerard resultaría ser de las criaturas más sádicas que conocería.

Solo una vez tuvo que mirarme para que yo me uniera a él; Y yo, siendo joven y estúpido, lo hice. Tomé el cuerpo por las piernas mientras él sujetaba la cabeza, algo siempre hubo en la sonrisa de Gerard que le hace ver demente, y a veces, solo algunas veces cuando te quedas junto a él por los años suficientes, le verás llorar mientras lo hace.

Gerard y yo fuimos llevados a Alemania, al castillo del infierno, después de eso. Habíamos desmembrado y partido a la mitad a otro de los nuestros, para luego sacarle los ojos y los demás órganos. Por supuesto que nada de esto provocó la muerte del vampiro, porque como he dicho antes, los condenados ya estamos muertos; pero si resultó ser la primera carta que desataría nuestro castigo.

Hasta el momento no sé cuál fue el destino de Francinne; no sé si murió congelada esa noche o si alguna manada de lobos la encontró. No lo sé y realmente no creo que me importe.

Debo reconocer que la primera vez que mis pies dejaron de estar sobre tierra de nadie y estuve sobre la propiedad del infierno, sentí electricidad subir por mi columna hasta llegar a mis dedos, sintiendo de repente mi mente oscureciéndose en sed.

Si bien la apariencia del castillo que está ubicado en Berlín es similar al de Roslin Glen, algunas cosas son diferentes. Fue dentro de ese castillo donde me reencontraría con William y conocería a la criatura vestida de negro que me había dado a beber de su sangre para convertirme en lo que soy ahora: McCracken.

Y mientras me eran dichas las reglas para beber de los humanos dentro del castillo, mis ojos reconocieron a otra persona: Gabriel. Gabriel había sido el muchacho que me había ofrecido un techo a cambio de hacerle compañía en las tardes que robaba cigarrillos y pañuelos, sombrillas y virginidades. Su aspecto solo difería con el de mis recuerdos en cuanto a su color de piel, ya que antes era ictérica y ahora era gris, parecida al papel. Sus ojos centellearon en reconocimiento, y a lo lejos escuché a Gerard gruñir.

_“Peter Lewis, ya estaba cansándome de esperarte.”_

Su sonrisa y sus ojos parecían los pertenecientes a un loco, aunque ante todo, Gabe me resultaba igual de simpático y agradable a como lo había hecho la primera vez. Tuvo unos segundos para inspeccionarme, segundos que utilicé para hacer que sus palabras y apariencia encajaran con la última vez que le vi.

Gabriel había dejado de ser predestinado algunos meses antes que yo, pero para los demás vampiros éramos solo un par de nuevos convertidos, molestos y sin experiencia. Gerard era uno de los que nos veían mal y juzgaban cada paso y decisión que hacíamos, y ahora que lo recuerdo, pienso que es entendible. Él era vampiro desde cientos de años atrás, y estaba más lleno de experiencia que Gabe y yo juntos. No nos soportaba, y yo trataba de hacerle notar que de él así desearlo, sería reciproco.

Fue también en ese castillo donde escuché a Gabe hablar sobre el día de mi muerte.

Lo dijo todo en un susurro, una pincelada de sonrisa en sus labios como si algo le causase risa, confesándome que había estado ahí junto a la multitud que esperaba verme retorcerme en el fuego, solo que él sabría que renacería después de las cenizas.

Seguido a los acontecimientos de la aparición de William y McCracken en mi celda, mis huesos rotos y mi alma arrebatada, desde una de las torres de la prisión alguien había gritado con horror al encontrar un cuerpo suspendido por las costinas, sin vida, siendo movido en un vaivén tranquilo por un viento inexistente el cual seguramente provenía de las brujas. Patrick, quien hasta ese momento yo creía seguía vivo en algún otro lugar, se había quitado la vida.

Patrick se había colgado.

Y Gabe se echó a reír.

Por supuesto que no pasaría mucho, antes de que yo matara a cada humano y destruyera el castillo por completo, para que me dijeran que Patrick había muerto, pero que había regresado de la misma forma que yo. Al parecer él estaba en las islas Británicas bajo el ala tutelar de Z. V. otro de los hijos del personaje muerte, quien, habiéndolo recibido el mismo día en el que murió y habiendo sido él quién le había regalado de su sangre para que bebiera y renaciera, había decidido que haría de Patrick una criatura digna del averno. Ahora era una criatura que había sido reclamada por el infierno, justo de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho conmigo.

Pasé noches enteras torturando a los humanos mientras bebía de ellos, implantándoles mis recuerdos e imágenes perturbadoras creadas solo para ellos. Era curioso y me entretenía el ver sus rostros descomponiéndose en agonía, sus cuerpos temblando como si estuvieran rotos, sus corazones dejando de latir a causa de un terror inexistente que yo creaba para ellos.

Lo hice tantas veces que terminé perfeccionando el don que se les había regalado a los vampiros durante la segunda guerra.

También fue en el castillo la primera vez que vi un ángel. Los Hellhounds lo habían arrastrado dentro de las propiedades del infierno, ignorando los gritos de agonía que la criatura de alas blancas profería.

Todas las criaturas del infierno nos juntamos en los jardines para verlo, observando como sus pies parecían arder bajo un suelo que nosotros pisábamos sin sentir nada. Un instinto depredador dentro de mí pulsaba gritando “ _mátalo_.”, sabiendo que mis garras serian perfectas para arrancarle las plumas una por una.

No encuentro una explicación humana que me diera razones para odiarlo, aún hoy al recordarlo siento esas terribles ganas de saltarle al cuello y quebrárselo. Supongo que viene enterrado en nosotros desde el momento en el que la sangre de los hijos de la muerte entró a nuestros cuerpos. Es un odio que está ahí sin saber yo el por qué, pero que me hace querer desmembrarlos hasta que no quede nada; ni una pluma, ni un hueso, ni su aliento.

Todos observamos a la criatura consumirse en agonía, sin siquiera estando disfrutando de su dolor porque el instinto de destruirlo por nosotros mismos era más fuerte. Pero mientras estaba ahí, gruñéndole a la criatura como si fuese una bestia, mis ojos se posaron sobre la figura de Gerard.

Gerard estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza con las garras como si él también estuviera sufriendo.

Él jamás habló de ello, pero ahora, quizá medio siglo después, conozco sus motivos. No sé si él todo este tiempo supo lo que su hermano era, o si hasta este momento sigue ignorándolo. A veces aquel marcado que subió al cielo, baja cuando hay luna llena y le cuenta pequeñas anécdotas e historias. Me pregunto si alguna vez ha mencionado a su hermano.

En consideración, Gerard y yo no éramos tan diferentes. Ambos sufríamos por algo, nuestras almas estaban un poco más consumidas que las de los demás. Es por ello que cuando me mandaron a Bretaña, antes de que la segunda guerra mundial iniciara, y Gerard vino conmigo, no me importó.

Pasarían muchos años antes de eso, debo aclarar.

Nos quedaríamos algunos años más en Alemania, se nos mostrarían que el infierno tiene reglas y que acabábamos de romper una de ellas; Sería en el mismo castillo de Berlín donde conoceríamos a un vampiro de afro que gusta trabajar con fuego y metales. Ray fue de los pocos que aceptó mi compañía; yo apenas estaba aprendiendo, aún seguía siendo un recién convertido torpe e ignorante que anteponía mis deseos y mi persona antes que cualquier cosa. Fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para, en plena luz de día, aterrorizar a los pueblerinos de un condado agrícola en la frontera con Polonia. Pero Ray hizo de mentor y amigo para mí, sin juzgarme más que para remarcar cosas necesarias.

Esa no era la primera vez que Gerard pisaba el castillo; Él era mayor a mí, siendo convertido casi 100 años antes que yo. Entre nosotros habría siempre una marcada rivalidad, él no soportaba mi actitud despreocupada, y yo lo consideraba amargado. Pasé con él algunas noches en la compañía de Ray, y era durante ese tiempo cuando ambos podíamos disfrutar aunque sea un poco de la compañía del otro.

Había al menos otros 17 vampiros en el castillo. William iba y venía, aprendería gracias a Ray que este no mintió cuando dijo que había visto imperios crearse y desvanecerse.

Los humanos que habitan en propiedad del infierno llegan ahí como pagos. Las mujeres, niños y los hombres una vez cada cuatro noches ofrecerán sus cuellos para ser mordidos y sus arterias para ser perforadas, y nos mantendrán alimentados.

Gracias a la forma con la que había vivido cuando humano, podía identificar la posición en la que nos encontrábamos: Los malditos somos los propietarios y los humanos son el ganado.

Los criaremos y mantendremos con vida hasta que les hayamos sacado hasta la última gota.

Pasarían algunos años más antes que Gerard accediera a hablar conmigo.

_“No recuerdo de dónde vengo ni cómo es que llegué aquí. No poseo memorias de mi vida como humano si es que alguna vez la tuve. Mi existencia se limita a ser un caos.”_

Gerard llevaba la desesperación y el terror a donde sea que pisara.

La siguiente vez que vería a Patrick lo abrazaría con fuerza y el no envolvería sus brazos a mi alrededor. Entonces yo alzaría la mirada y no podría ver su alma en sus ojos; de haber tenido un corazón latiendo este se habría partido y se habría parado. De haber estado vivo,  le habría besado en un intento por detener el tiempo una vez más.

“ _Me dejaste.”_ Había dicho con la vos más helada que su propia piel y el clima de invierno suponían. Entonces yo le miraría e intentaría volver a tocarlo, pero el retrocedería.

Suspiré y luego le dije, “ _No me he ido, siempre he estado aquí.”_ Y sería en ese momento al fin cuando él me besaría.

Patrick no me contaría mucho, de hecho sobre algunas cosas no me contaría nada. Su alma maldita se había marchitado un poco cuando se enteró de mi condena, y como a una flor, yo intenté regarle y hacerle sonreír, susurrándole cosas al oído. Y cada que lo abrazaba, pegaba mi oído a su pecho en un intento de mi triste esperanza por escuchar un corazón vivo latir allí dentro.

El hijo del personaje Muerte que habitaba en ese castillo era Zacky Vengeance. El hombre se presentó ante mí solo una vez y después no volveríamos a intercambiar palabras; A veces lo veía desde las esquinas murmurarle palabras a Patrick, dándole ordenes con los ojos. Sonriendo cuando el más joven de ambos cumplía y decapitaba a los humanos para deshecho.

 _“¿Por qué lo haces?”_ Pregunté una de esas veces.

_“¿A qué te refieres?”_

Le miraría las orbes azules planas como un cristal, vacías o quizá monótonas, luego volvería a ver sus manos manchadas de sangre y respondería: “¿ _Por qué los desprecias?”_

Él no contestaría.

Nuestra reunión duró poco o más bien duró nada, pues pronto me estaría yendo sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle el por qué no me esperó, si yo le había prometido que regresaría por él.

Las nevadas en Limosín siempre cobran la vida de al menos un pobre individuo. Fue en invierno cuando mi madre enfermaría y terminaría por morir. Y también sería en invierno cuando me alimentaría de la sangre de judíos que soñaban con ver la primavera volver. Es en invierno cuando el personaje muerte se arropa en el pecho de los más desdichados y se hace abrigos con sus pieles.

Me permitiré desviarme del camino por un par de recuerdos más, de nuevo. En los años que pasaron como fondos en mi existencia, vi muchas Guerras. En 1789, tan solo 60 años de haber sido convertido, estallaría la revolución Francesa. Si antes de eso Paris apestaba a sangre y vísceras en descomposición, la revolución triplicaría ese aroma y llenaría de humo el cielo y de pólvora la tierra. El país en el que había nacido siempre fue un desastre, las clases sociales extremando diferencias y los pobres mendigando bienes que no se les otorgarían sin una lucha. Siempre en conflicto. Como por ejemplo, también antes de eso, 43 años atrás habría iniciado la guerra de los 7 años. Debido a tantas guerras, los franceses terminamos desarrollando cierto odio por los ingleses.

También me tocaría presenciar la primera guerra mundial, pero no sería hasta la guerra de Hitler cuando yo sería un participante activo. Como es imaginable, los condenados ocupamos puestos de terror en la historia; muchos de los asesinos que acosaban las viejas calles, mutilando y destripando, pertenecían a mi especie. Del mismo modo muchos de los protagonistas Nazis de la historia serían como yo.

Con forme la sociedad avanzaba la ciencia y la tecnología lo hicieron también. Mientras mi existencia seguía corriendo, tras de mí y de fondo siguieron ocurriendo un millar de pequeños y grandes acontecimientos como la invención de la máquina de vapor y el descubrimiento del Polonio, y con forme más los humanos agrandaban sus ciudades y sus caminos, fueron echando de lado las viejas historias hasta que estas se convirtieron en leyendas.

Estuve presente cuando el mundo negó mi existencia.

Así fue pues cómo Gerard y yo nos encontraríamos vestidos de soldados dentro de Auschwitz, uno de los llamados campos de concentración de la Alemania Nazi, el cual después sería catalogado como el más cruel en su tipo. Para entonces Gerard y yo habíamos superado la palabra amigos y ahora quizá éramos más que eso. Para mí, al menos, Gerard se había convertido en el hermano que nunca tuve.

Por supuesto, como he dicho ya, no fuimos ni de menos los únicos malditos ahí. Sería en Auschwitz el sitio en donde nuestra mala suerte nos llevaría a conocer a Ryan Ross.

El vampiro debía ser algunos cuantos años más grande que yo, aunque por su apariencia infantil podría jurar que había muerto mucho más joven. Era ridículo verlo usando el atuendo que se nos había obligado llevar puesto para hacernos pasar como soldados; Ryan no solo lucía infantil, actuaba como un niño. Un niño que gustaba de romper cráneos con sus zapatos, o de sacar ojos con sus dedos.

Ese era Ryan Ross, una pequeña e inmunda salamandra. Nunca le soportamos, y a pesar de que en varias ocasiones tuvo nuestra furia frente a su nariz, nunca tuvo miedo o dejo que se le notara, ¿por qué? Porque a su lado siempre habría brujas, no tenía nada por qué temernos.

“ _A donde vaya Ryan irán los problemas_ ” Le había dicho una vez a Gerard, al inicio del funcionamiento del campo cuando 3 judíos terminaron pegados a la cerca eléctrica con la excusa de un suicidio.

Nadie sabe, o al menos yo no lo sé, por qué tras de él siempre estarían ellas. No era un muchacho muy encantador, su sentido del humor era bizarro y su cordura era prácticamente nula, pero a veces, cuando él no te notaba llegar, podrías encontrarlo escondido junto a ellas, anotando cosas en su cuaderno o susurrándoles historias. A veces, cuando no sonreía, se le veía totalmente triste.

El infierno tiene tantas reglas como tanta tierra hay bajo tus pies; Si un condenado las rompe, ocurre un pecado, y después de cada pecado siempre hay una tragedia. Quiero creer que la nuestra fue presenciar y ser parte de uno de los actos más viles y de los horrores que alberga el alma humana.

Me temo, pues, que yo participé en ellos.

Si hay algo que disfruto más que el beber de un alma entera, es la implantación. Aquel don que descubrí cientos de años atrás fue utilizado como mi propio método de tortura para aquellos humanos. Cualquiera creería que no hay nada peor que el terror a que te maten, pero en realidad sí existe: Es el terror a que asesinen a alguien que amas.

Implanté terrores, horrores, tristezas y pesadillas.

Gerard disfrutaría siendo la pesadilla hecha realidad de algunos.

Durante esos años tuvimos que vivir a base de judíos que más que humanos se convirtieron en sacos de huesos; la piel se les pegaba al estómago casi inexistente y los ojos se les hundían con forme más cerca de ellos estuviera el personaje muerte. Había ratas, piojos y cualquier criatura que al final del día no era tan diferente a nosotros. Las enfermedades flotaban en el aire y era el pan de cada día, incluso aquel buen médico con el que fumé cigarrillos terminó muriendo meses después. Por nuestra parte y ante sus ojos, parecíamos intocables.

Quizá nuestro castigo no fue el ver la crueldad humana, sino el suplicio que representó el tener que beber de enfermos y muertos. No existe nada peor a eso.

El final de la guerra llegó como es de esperarse. Las demás naciones nos señalaron y se ordenó un juicio a todos los que participamos de manera activa en los actos de barbarie realizados en el Holocausto. Y aquella vez que se nos hizo dejar Auschwitz, me di la vuelta y sonreí al leer aquel lema.

_“El trabajo libera.”_

Sonreí porque ya me había hartado de alimentarme a base de muertos.

Cuando las últimas llamas de la corroída Alemania se apagaron, Gerard y yo nos dirigiríamos a Nureberg tan sólo para admirar la ciudad hecha pedazos, pero pronto sería que esta, al igual que nosotros, renacería y se alzaría de las cenizas.

Munich había sido consumido también.

Algunos años después, el hijo del personaje Muerte que encabeza el castillo en Berlín nos ataría otra misión a la espalda: El parlamento infernal de Gran Bretaña.

Estaba emocionado. Después de 300 años de no estar juntos, quería regresar con él.

Así fue pues cómo un cierto día a inicios de otoño Gerard y yo pisamos la propiedad del infierno una vez más. Fuimos recibidos por la sonrisa de Zacky Vengeance, y mi propia sonrisa se formaría en mi rostro una vez que llegó hasta mí el perfume de Patrick, dulce y ligero.

Pero entonces, el aroma de alguien más inundaría mis muertos pulmones, y después de unos segundos me habría olvidado de todo y de todos. Dicho aroma provenía de un corazón vivo, pertenecía a un corazón que estaba palpitando.

Jamás podré olvidar la melodía del corazón de Brendon.


End file.
